I Missed My Class
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: What happened after The Worst Witch Saves the Day (5 TWW book)? Mildred with help of her friends Maud and Enid saved the school from Agatha Cackle and Co, but what happened after this? And how H.B. is going to live with her broken broomstick? The Potions teacher has other problem too. There has a beautiful woman who helped H.B. when she had problems... Femslash obviously.


_Warning_: Looks of "a beautiful woman who helped H.B. when she had problems" is from TV Series, not from books and her character close to TV's, not to books'. The fan-fiction based on the books where information about H.B.'s relationships (any kind of) with colleagues not exists almost (a bit of Amelia Cackle & H.B. (while Millie "visited" Miss Cackle) + two moments of H.B. & Miss Drill in the book 2 "The Worst Witch Strikes Again" (gen every time)). Therefore we can imagine...

XXX

Imogen Drill, the P.E. teacher from Cackle's Academy (the boarding school for witches) was sitting on her bed. If it would be an ordinary day (a night if say correctly), she would was asleep still but she could not. It was about an hour and a half since voices awoke her. What had happened?

"If only Constance was here. I need to know what the hell happened in this castle late in the night. It seems as someone went mad or something." Imogen thought.

A few minutes later, she heard someone appeared in the hallway near her room's door. "If only this person would be..." The gym mistress did not finish her thought because she was interrupted.

"Idgie?" Constance Hardbroom entered in the room. She decided to use a short version of Imogen Drill's first name few months ago. If the P.E. teacher dared to call her H.B., she can to do something too.

"Hello, H.B., what had happened? Imogen asked tiredly and worriedly at the same time, "I heard voices and this awoke me. Please, say it was not Mildred at this time. Oh, come here."

Imogen waited until the witch had changed (Who would sit on a bed wearing school clothes?), and sat on the bed, but she sat on the bed's edge only. The witch wore nothing other than a nightgown.

"Can you move closer?"

Constance moved a bit.

"Am I must to beg you?"

The woman said nothing, but she moved very closely. It was a dangerous closeness. The gym mistress was not frightened. She was very glad.

"What had happened?" Imogen asked second time.

"Yes, it was "maybe-not-so-the-worst-witch" Mildred Hubble who is the reason why we are people but not...

"Oh, no! You want to say, someone wanted to transform us while we were sleeping?"

"Yes, Idgie. Agatha Cackle and her friends wanted to turn every person in this castle into snails and put us in glass jars with holes in the lids, so we could breathe. And she has a big jam jar with grass on the bottom for her so called dear sister."

"These disgusting dark witches wanted to turn us into snails and then put in jars... Oh, and our dear Amelia... How they dared? They swore they will not..."

Constance interrupted her, "It does not matter. They are snails but not we are. We need to decide what to do with them at this time. If we let them go, they will try to destroy the school. We cannot to do this. Two times is more than enough. When Agatha's coven arrived was 2 A.M. They thought Agatha will meet them. No, it was Amelia who looks the same. Of course, it happened with my help... I decided to let witches in one by one, but not all of them at the same time. While one of them was entering, Mildred was turning her into a snail. These snails filled jars which were prepared for us.

As you know, I flew to visit my friend Miss Pentangle... (Miss Pentangle was Headmistress of Pentangle's Academy, a neighbouring witches' school several mountaintops away.) ...to have an evening of interesting conversation, play taxi chess and, possibly, just one glass of sherry as I was in such good mood."

"We talked and played taxi chess but she won." Constance added inwardly.

"Well, it was not as good as I would want. Plus, when I came back, at the time when I was near the entrance, sadly famous trio attacked me, pushed me down and... My wonderful broomstick which I loved is broke.

"I am so sorry, dear. It would be better if you stayed with me in the last evening instead of things you did."

"Yes, it _would _be. I think a prophet is in this room somewhere. It is not me exactly. Maybe..." Constance Hardbroom said discontentedly and gazed at Imogen's face.

"Not me too. Sorry, but... I was not prepared to hear such terrible thing about the broomstick which you loved very strongly. You're Hardbroom furthermore."

"If only you know how much I was not prepared for what happened." Constance sighted, "It was so quickly. The girls thought I was a witch from Agatha's coven... I was having the broomstick in my hand, but I had almost nothing then. It happened in less than a minute."

Constance put a hand at her beloved woman's knee because the witch felt it was what she needed at that moment.

Imogen put her hand above H.B.'s and look at the Potions mistress' face. It seemed the woman reconciled with what happened, but the P.E. teacher knew—reality was completely different.

"Constance Hardbroom, you are a broom which is hard on Mildred Hubble. But your wonderful broomstick is broke. Maybe you'll not be hard on Mildred, eh?" Imogen asked.

"I missed my class." Constance said quietly.

Imogen Drill noticed sometimes some changes in her colleague's / friend's / girlfriend's (yes, she called H.B. even so when they stayed together or she thought about the Potions mistress when they were away from each other) voice when they talked about the girls. If say correctly, this happened when they talked about Form Three.

"You became a bit like me." Imogen said. "Imogen, it is an inappropriate joke, because I have lost one of similarities we have had; I love to fly very much. I became a wee bit kinder than I was before the accident, and before Agatha became Miss Granite especially."

"Do not worry, dear. Things will be as it was soon. Can you say what this 'you're a bit like me'?" Imogen asked smiling.

"Well..." Constance said hesitantly, "I said my very private thoughts to the trio. Moreover, I said that I missed their Form Three and smiled even. They are my class in spite of so called Miss Granite... dark witch Agatha Cackle, if say correctly, who became their teacher instead of me. I showed my soft side to Hubble, Moonshine and Nightshade. I do not regret. It is what you wanted to hear about 'a bit'. Such thing happened to me few times only. I had my broomstick in a wonderful condition every time, though."

Constance Hardbroom was having a woman she loves near her. It was the only important thing for the witch at that moment.

"Imogen, if you think I came here only to say about what happened, you are wrong."

"Of course, no; I knew this since you..." The P.E. teacher said nothing more, but she looked down at her hand lying over Constance's on her own knee.

The witch caught Imogen's look. She could not help herself but smiled.

The younger woman was stroking Constance's hand. She liked a sense of soft skin under her fingers. She did it before few times, but it was differently now. When they stayed together (it happened in H.B.'s room mostly), the witch was kinder than she was rest of the time. All the girls frightened her. Imogen liked her work, but she could not wait to spend more time with her beloved woman.

"Nevertheless, you had me at the time when Agatha was Miss Granite who, if it can be called so, stole your Form Three."

"I am a teacher, not a hungry lesbian." Constance said discontentedly, but she thought also about the time when they were alone and Imogen helped her made days more bearable.

"Dear, Agatha stole Form Three from me too. When it was coming to Flying lessons, so called Miss Granite went outside with the girls instead of me, every time. They don't my class but I'm their teacher. You were absolutely right when you said few times what she looks questionably and she can't be a teacher here."

"Yes, but our dear Amelia Cackle, who is her twin, saw nothing. Moreover, if Trio was not there where they were, she would have become first Agatha's victim."

XXX

They would want to stay together more, but they are teachers who must work hard to have results. Even if Imogen worked hard, Constance worked a bit harder. The woman did her usual work, exactly as years before she fell in love with her colleague. In spite of these things, she tried her best to find more time to be alone with her beloved Imogen.

XXX

"Imogen Drill, you drilled a way to my heart." It was the time to say what Constance felt since she fell in love with the P.E. teacher.

"I did all my best."

"You did all your best to make a mash on me, did not you?"

"I did not..." The gym mistress began, but Constance interrupted her.

"Imogen, do you know how impossible to resist when we're staying in the same room even if there other people in there? I cannot regret what happened long ago."

Constance leaned forward a bit and pressed her lips to Imogen's. The P.E. teacher responded to her at once. They were caressing each other's lips and they did not want and could not to stop. The older witch was about to lose her mind. These amazing soft lips... It was pure bliss for both women.

"I love when you do it." Imogen said when they had broken a kiss, "Who is not a hungry lesbian?"

"You are," Constance Hardbroom said unexpectedly. It seemed as she lost her mind completely.

"Me?" The gym mistress laughed quietly, "Constance, are you alright?"

"If I were you, I would not ask the Potions teacher today because... I had a strong connection with my great broomstick, but it's broken and... Who knows, what might happen?"

The P.E. teacher thought that a side effect of a loss may turn into something better than it might be if the older woman was alone with her problem.

"It is not right time to deal with snails that really are Agatha and her coven. We are awake, so it's right time to..." Imogen said nothing more but she started to stroke Constance's face by a thumb, "How can I sleep when such beautiful woman is so close to me?" The younger woman added.

"Oooh... Imogen..." The witch could not say more because she was very excited.

The P.E. teacher dropped her hand and looked directly at H.B.'s face.

"You're a witch and it is part of your magic." Constance started, "You bewitched me. Honestly, this happened not because of you're a witch. It happened because of who you are. Here was no magic in it. You are magic yourself. Witches say about being bonded with a witch morally or physically or even both, may have bad aftermath in some cases. Imogen, you are a powerful witch, so here, between us, nothing bad can happen. You can do anything you want without worry about aftermath."

"...bad aftermath in some cases," the gym mistress repeat. "I am sure, it's almost impossible because of two reasons..."

"We both know these reasons." Constance interrupted and started to stroke Imogen's hip. "First reason is—a witch must be a lesbian or bisexual at least. Second one is..."

"...she should find or meet a witch who is a lesbian or bisexual, at least." It was hard to say for Imogen under the circumstances. She breathed hard after she had finished.

"Plus, there must be a bond between of them finally."

"Yeah. Oooh... Constance, your hands are very skilful."

"It was the beginning. I'm using only one hand for now.

"Why are you wearing a nightgown?" It was an interesting question. Imogen decided to ask this one now, because H.B.'s caress would turn into something bigger; their something bigger. The younger witch almost knew exact Constance's answer.

"I shall stay here," the Potions mistress said and put her hand away from Imogen's hip.

"I used to the fact we shared _your_ bed, by the way."

"It does not matter now. I do remember we shared this bed sometimes. Did not you want me to appear near you much earlier?"

"I craved it. I wanted to know what the hell happened late in the night. I heard voices which awoke me, about an hour and a half before you had come here."

"You should have gone to my room."

"No way! What I supposed to find there? Happy Miss Hardbroom who have had a lovely evening and going to bed now? Well, I would not found you under these circumstances anyway. I was jealous. Can you imagine _this_? Yes, I know, Pentangle is your friend just, but..."

"Yes, but..." the woman sighted loudly, "What have done cannot be undone. I lost a game of taxi chess (yes, I lost money) and my broomstick is broke."

"Oh, Constance..." The P.E. teacher embraced taller woman and pressed to herself. The witch relaxed in Imogen's embraces.

"Of course, Pentangle is no more than my friend. She's smart, but..." H.B. silenced.

"...but what?"

"Her face. You are much more beautiful than she, plus... Let's leave this "plus" for future."

"You mean a lot for me. I can't imagine my life without you," the older witch said inwardly. It was second part of the sentence started with that charming 'plus'. "I shall say it very soon."

Imogen could not resist. She leaned a bit and kissed H.B. on the lips. It could be non-verbal "I do not jealous at all any more", but the Potions teacher was unable to think about what caused it to happen. She kissed the younger witch back at once... Constance was a hungry lesbian, and she did not want to and could not hide it. They did not want to stop...

"If sum few events, but not include Agatha and her coven, it looks like a wife came to her wife. Especially, if think about a kiss which was started by you..." It would seem strangely before, but if think about a side effect of Constance's loss, it did not seem so.

"If we were pupils, it would seem like two best friends want to talk about things which happened. Of course, it would not include our caresses."

"What if it included our seductively touches?" Constance asked.

"You're forcing me to say 'I would not take my eyes off you even if we were the same age pupils now and were studied at here'? It would be so, really."

"I don't force you, I want to know what might have happened if..."

"I would love you no matter how old we would be. We are women who love each other. We're girlfriends / friends / best friends, whatever you like to name it. I love you so much. I do give a damn about these bloody labels." The P.E. teacher said loudly.

"If someone will say about us arguing in your room now, it will happen because of your own fault. I don't know about the girls because their rooms situated in the other side of the castle. First, we're in the part of the castle where teachers' rooms situated. Maybe, someone of them heard us. Second, maybe someone of Trio can't sleep in spite of the fact I attend them, because of Agatha and things which happened. I am sure completely Hubble fell asleep very quickly. So, if one of two others is not sleeping... I think it might be Nightshade... and if, here in the school, will be rumours... it will be terribly for both of us. I can imagine, someone will say, "Have you heard about things happened last night?" For example, the answer will be "No". So, a girl number one will say something like, "I heard / I heard *insert a name* said she heard, Drill and H.B. was arguing early in the morning. I have no idea why this happened but they were in the same room. It means only one thing. Furthermore, Miss Drill talked loudly and it was something about her and H.B.'s mutual love." Imogen is it enough or should I continue?"

"What you have said is awfully. I am so sorry. As you said, you should continue, but something different."

"You craved to see me. Well..." Constance started. The witch knew she's driving Imogen crazy on purpose. These words will be a reason why Imogen will lose her mind almost... last drop of her patience.

The older woman could not resist. She cast the silencing spell on the door. Yes, H.B. knew Imogen did not do it before. Who would imagine such things to happen? The older witch did not care about anything at that moment. She did what she wanted to do. "Anyway, the spell's power won't last long." It was last normal thought which came to the witch's mind.

"What have you done?" Imogen asked after Constance had put a spell, "You should have done it much earlier."

"No, Idgie. You should know we're not alone at this castle. Nobody should know that you're not alone in your room."

"Yes, Constance, but... Why did you do it for?"

"Why did I do what?" H.B. asked as if she had no idea what the P.E. teacher meant, "Why I..." The Potions teacher put her hand at the younger witch's hip and stroked it a bit, "... did _this_?"

"Oooh, I meant..." Imogen was unable to finish because H.B. pushed her. Next moment the woman found herself lying on the bed, _her own bed_.

"What did you mean, dear?" Miss Hardbroom asked while she leaned very closely to Imogen's face and put her hands on Miss Drill's hips.

"Never mind." It was the only thing the gym mistress was able to say.

"Oh, Imogen, what are you doing to me?" Constance caught herself at this thought, "I love you so much." She said nothing.

The older witch was caressing her beloved woman's hips.

All negative thoughts became something "I need to forget about everything during some time." Yes, Constance was very excited to think about anything—even about good things, if they had been. If the Potions teacher was able to think property, she would have realised one thing—no matter what would have happen, no matter where she would have been, she would never have forgotten about her beloved Imogen, not under any circumstances. Of course, she was unable to forget about the P.E. teacher at this time. They were so closely to each other...

"Cons... Oooh... Cons... tance... Don't you... think..?

"No, not now."

"Don't you... think... it's my... turn now?" Imogen finished without H.B.'s responses in the middle of a sentence.

"Maybe, but don't you like what I'm doing with you?"

The P.E. teacher said nothing, but she was looking lovingly at the Potions teacher's face.

This happened very unexpectedly but... It was H.B.'s turn to find herself lying on the bed, _Imogen Drill's bed_, where she pushed its owner before.

"Yes, my dearest Constance, it's my turn now." The P.E. teacher said smiling widely.

Imogen put her hands at the older woman's hips. "You should know what you were doing to me and what I felt then."

The woman did all her best.

"Oooh, Imogen... I like... it... so much."  
>The gym mistress liked her actions not less than H.B. She did not want to stop.<p>

"Maybe you..."

"No, Miss Hardbroom, I did not want to stop. You like it, don't you?"

"Oooh, Idgie..."

XXX

Soon, they were sitting on the bed again.

"It was great, Imogen."

"As if I don't know; it was pure bliss."

"I did all my best."

"Yes, my hungry lesbian. Don't deny it; we both know it's true."

At this time, Constance agreed.

Good things did not last long. Constance thought about what happened and she was sad again.

"I did _not_ reconcile with my loss, but... at least, I have my cat Morgana. I must to add, the broomstick is not the only broken thing, me too. I feel like I lost a bit of myself, but even if it seems strangely I think I lost similarity with my surname, at least deeply inside of me. Maybe, I shall behave a bit differently with Mildred Hubble. She's a bad potions brewer, but her Spells skills are very good, by the way."

"Yes, Mildred's skills helped her to save our school twice. About Morgana... She's an animal and she became your continuation someway. She was gotten to you when you were in First Form; therefore it happened more than twenty-one years ago."

"Mildred is not an easy pupil to teach but... Anyway, Form Three will be my class again. I do remember, I was a girl and was in First Form when Morgana was gotten to me. 'She did not become my continuation someway'; she became my soul someway. I do not know how this happened, but it's true."

"The girls need you. In spite of how you behaved with them, they will become very good witches because of you."

"Miss Drill, I may disagree with you partly. I know they need a smart and strict teacher. It is me. They should work hard to have good results. Nonetheless, someone at this castle is very happy because of how I behave with her."

"Miss Hardbroom, what's about me?" Imogen asked, meaning "You should say something good about me too."

"They need you too. You will be their teacher again."

"Agatha was a disgusting teacher. I heard girls complained often when they talked to each other. One day, she let Ethel Hallow to be a P.E. teacher instead of me. Damn! She's smart, but... Bloody hell, how this dark witch Agatha dared? And yes... She (the one you have said about) is very happy because of your behaviour.'

"You're much better as a P.E. teacher than a smartest person who has sport skills. Don't worry, dear. I shan't let such things to happen again. We'll do something very good with snails Agatha and her coven today. We shall do it together."

XXX

Before Constance closed her eyes, she was looking directly at Imogen's face. "I shall buy other broomstick soon. I do know, new one will not be as good as a previous broomstick, but I'll pick something very good. I shall do my best to learn new thing to do the same my old one could do. When I am staying in the castle, I need not this thing anyway. Dearest Imogen, you are better than any broomstick for me. When we're together, even if it happens outside from time to time, it seems as I would fly by myself. I had not felt anything like this before I fell in love with you. You mean a lot for me. I can't imagine my life without you. Thank you so much for everything."

"I do all my best," Imogen said before she closed eyes and pressed herself to beloved woman.


End file.
